


Arrival

by havocthecat



Series: Mini OTP [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Death Fix, Clones, F/M, Female Friendship, Het, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-08
Updated: 2005-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire team - plus a couple - have had themselves cloned to keep Jack company in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/128238.html).

She raised her hand and continued her headlong race toward the guidance counselor's office. "Ah! Don't try my patience!"

"C'mon--" Jack followed along half a step behind. How could someone so short walk so damn fast?

"Do *not* even start with me, sir," snapped Janet. "How would you feel if you'd been through everything I had?"

"I don't even know what you've been through!" exclaimed Jack.

"That's because it's classified, sir," said Janet. "And while you still have your clearance, I would imagine that none of the other teenagers here do. I doubt the Air Force has been able to update you easily, and there really hasn't been much that you've needed to know."

"You'd be surprised," said Sam, catching up to them easily. She had long legs too. It really wasn't fair that Jack hadn't hit his final adolescent growth spurt yet. Any day now, though.

"Sam?" Janet stopped dead and stared at her. "How did you get here?"

"Long story," said Sam.

Janet closed her eyes and sighed. "I know about Loki and his continuing adventures in unauthorized experiments, Sam. Trust me, I know all about it. I mean how did you get *here*, as in 'to this physical location.'"

"Jack called me while you were in the bathroom."

Janet shot a glare Jack's way. Thank God he didn't have to deal with her hounding him about his health any more. "Teal'c and Daniel are in Calculus or they'd be here too," Jack said helpfully.

"Gosh, thanks for that, sir," said Janet. "Look, I'm not the only new arrival here."

"Who else would Loki--" Jack paused as half the cheerleading squad walked by and giggled at them. "Who else would Loki experiment on? Not General Hammond?"

"Hey, guys!" An exceptionally perky guy holding a stack of books with a banana on top walked up to them. "I *really* didn't expect to see you here."

"Jonas," said Jack dryly. Janet raised her eyebrow and looked at him. "Does anyone else think it's weird that chronologically Janet's the same age as her daughter?"

"He's not in my chain of command any more," Janet said to Sam. "Which is why, if I wanted to, I could tell him to shut up."

Sam laughed. "I've done that a couple of times," she said. "It's hard to get out of the habit."

The bell rang, and Janet glared at the ceiling. "God. Someone remind me why anyone thinks there's anything enjoyable about high school?" She gestured toward the guidance counselor's office. "Come on, Jonas. Let's go get these classes scheduled. The sooner we're done with that, the sooner I can decide which advanced degree I'm going to aim for this time around."

"Hey, Doc, you never did tell me how you ended up here," said Jack.

She tilted her head and looked curiously at him. "You didn't hear anything from the mountain?"

Jack shook his head and Sam shrugged. "Nope."

"I died. Loki had escaped Asgard custody--again--and decided to clone me at two different ages to see what the difference in biology would have on personality."

"And..." Jack was a little afraid of the answer to this.

Janet smiled tersely. "Let's just say he regretted it *very* quickly, especially after my adult counterpart and I found and released Mr. Quinn's clone."

"Wait, you *died*?" asked Sam. "What do you mean, you died?"

"It's a long story, Sam." Janet grimaced. "Another long story, that is, and one which I really don't feel like telling unless I'm incredibly drunk. Which I can't be for a number of years unless we decide to make a still and start bootlegging."

"Daniel's decided to join the SCA just so he can learn to make mead," said Jack.

"Oh, God, he would," said Janet. "Probably he's alienated half of them already by lecturing everyone about any rampant inaccuracies he's found."

"Actually, he's a hit," said Sam.

"God help us all." Janet sighed. "At least I don't have to face the hell that is my teenage years *again* by myself."

"I've never experienced life as a teenager on Earth," said Jonas. "I'm looking forward to it."

"You would," said Jack dryly.

\--end--


End file.
